Rhajat
Rhajat (シャラ Shara, Syalla in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Rhajat is the daughter of Hayato. She has the darkest thoughts in the army. Her birthday is April 1. In her Paralogue, Rhajat finally succeeded in learning to summon Faceless soldiers. Unfortunately, this occurred during a visit by Hayato and the army. Quickly moving in to defeat her Faceless, her Faceless are quickly dispatched by the army. Hayato can talk with her during the battle. If he does, he will tell her to stop summoning Faceless and she will comply with it. After the battle, Hayato is upset that she decided to go for the more advanced dark arts (summoning Faceless) and orders her to go with him so he can supervise her magical training. As she knows she cannot object to her father's decision, she goes along with him, provided that he can give her challenges. Before leaving, Rhajat decides to have one final look at her house when a Faceless that survived the battle ambushes her. The Avatar kills the Faceless before it can attack her. Rhajat thanks the Avatar for protecting her and vows to help them no matter what, albeit in an obsessive manner. Should the Avatar be her mother, a slightly different event occurs. Rhajat apologizes to her for letting her spell go out of her control, but the Avatar forgives her, relieved that she is ultimately unharmed. Rhajat is touched by her mother's kindness, but states that her affections for her transcend their familial bonds. While the Avatar does not understand it, Rhajat pledges to be there for her mother and is happy to leave the realm in order to be close to her. Personality Rhajat is a loner, preferring to stay away from others, especially those who she has no interest in. Rhajat has a particular obsession with the Avatar after they saved her from a Faceless ambush at the end of her paralogue. She also tells them that it started when she was young and energetic, as she almost fell off a cliff it not for the Avatar who saved her and she changed her personality after that incident. Her relationship with her father comes off initially as cold and condescending because she is technically older than he is, however, It is revealed that her cold personality is a means to mask her loneliness due to being raised in the Deeprealms by herself. Even though she is older than Hayato is, she nevertheless cares a great deal about him. She also cares a great deal about her mother, wanting said mother to trust her despite the opinions of others, such as the villagers in their supports. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Scroll - D |Item= Ox Spirit }} As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Rhajat's growth rates) ÷ 2. |40% |15% |60% |10% |50% |30% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Both Genders)(female avatar can be her mother) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Shiro *Hisame *Kiragi *Asugi *Forrest (Revelation only) *Percy (Revelation only) Other Supports * Hayato * Rhajat's Mother * Selkie * Caeldori * Mitama * Ophelia (Revelation only) * Kana (Female) -If Rhajat is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Rhajat will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with them. Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Rhajat/Quotes. Possible Endings Rhajat - Black Magician (執念の呪い師, Shūnen no Majinaishi lit. Obsessive Conjuror) : Scholars are in disagreement about Rhajat's life after the war. Some argued she lived in seclusion with her curses and spells, but others believe she followed Avatar to the ends of the world. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Female) (Birthright) : After restoring Hoshido and Nohr, Avatar traveled the world with Rhajat always by her side... Their mutual love and devotion was legendary, and stories are told of it in all the countries they visited. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Female) (Revelations) : Avatar and Rhajat ruled over the Kingdom of Valla together, ushering in a new era of peace. Some years later, they adopted two orphaned children and raised them as successors to the throne. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Male) (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved-the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. Etymology Rhajat is an anagram of Tharja, the basis for her character. "Rajat" is a Hindi word that means "silver". In a similar vein, Syalla (シャラ) is a modified phonetic anagram of Tharja's Japanese name Sallya (サーリャ). Trivia *Rhajat is very similar to Tharja in a variety of ways. **She shares her appearance, personality, and color scheme. **She shares her Japanese voice actor, Kana Akutsu. **She also shares her English voice actor, Stephanie Sheh with her. ***She also shares her English voice actress with Beruka and Sophie, as well as Kjelle from Awakening. **Rhajat's Japanese and International names (Syalla and Rhajat) are anagram's of Tharja's names (Sallya and Tharja). **Rhajat "implies" in her Japanese S-Support with both Avatars that she is a previous incarnation of Tharja and that they are ''Awakening's'' Avatar previous incarnation and promised to fall for them at first sight and love them eternally. **Her death quote references Tharja's first meeting with the Avatar in Awakening, which takes place in the Plegian desert. **Her birthday, April 1, is also one day before Tharja's, April 2. Coincidentally, her birthday falls on April Fool's Day. **Rhajat's special trait, "has the darkest thoughts", is the same as Tharja's. **Rhajat's special trait in the Japanese version, of "having the best thighs in the army" could refer to Tharja's own special trait of "having the best body in the army" in the Japanese version of Awakening. *Rhajat is the only female unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Female Avatar. *Rhajat was voted the 24th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Niles and Rhajat are the first units capable of marrying someone of the same gender. Gallery RhajatArt1.jpg|Artwork of Rhajat by Kokon Konfuji for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). RhajatArt2.jpg|Artwork of Rhajat by Kokon Konfuji for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Rhajat.png|Rhajat as a Diviner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Syalla.jpg|Rhajat as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as an Onmyoji. Syalla confession.jpg|Rhajat's confession scene. Shara_portrait.png|Rhajat's portrait. FEF Syalla Twitter Icon.png|Rhajat's official twitter icon. FEF Syalla My Room Model.png|Rhajat's model for the Private Quarters. Syalla.png|Possible hair colors for Rhajat. Tharja Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Rhajat's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters